Off to See Master Zuno! Find Out Where the Super Dragon Balls Are!
is the thirty-first episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 14, 2016. Its original American airdate was August 26, 2017. Summary While Jaco heads to Earth to see Bulma, he is informed over the radio of a dine and dasher named Geppuman who is in the vicinity. Annoyed at not being able to have any rest, he takes his frustration out on a nearby asteroid using the guns on his ship but it turns out to be a Galactic Natural Monument which Jaco then blames on Geppuman. Once Jaco arrives on Earth, he is tricked by Vegeta and Piccolo into helping out Bulma and advises going to see an omniscient alien named Zuno, to ask him about the Super Dragon Balls. After recieving a stern warning from Vegeta to not try anything funny with his wife, Jaco and Bulma head off into space. After arriving on Zuno's Planet, they are told by Zuno's Attendants that they do not have anything free in the schedule for the next seven years. Dejected they decide to go back but they run into Geppuman who is there to ask Zuno how to get away with his dine and dashes forever. Jaco apprehends Geppuman and he and Bulma take his appointment spot to see Zuno. Bulma unwittingly wastes two of her three questions, but she does glean information on the radius and other properties of the Super Dragon Balls. This includes the fact that they were formerly scattered across both Universe 6 and Universe 7 and are the size of planets. Upon returning to Earth, Bulma shares her information with Vegeta who determines that Champa must have been coming into Universe 7 to steal the balls. Jaco tells that he would like to see the upcoming Tournament for himself and takes off back to his headquarters to hand over Geppuman. Major Events *Bulma receives knowledge about the Super Dragon Balls from Zuno. *Jaco arrests Geppuman and sends him to the Galactic Patrol. Battles *Jaco vs. Geppuman Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Bulma *Piccolo *Jaco *Geppuman *Zuno *Zuno's Attendants *Tights (Flashback) Locations *Space *Earth **Capsule Corporation **Omori's Island (Flashback) *Zuno's Planet Objects *Jaco's Spaceship *Battle Armor *Ray Gun *Super Dragon Radar Differences from the manga *Geppuman only appears in the anime and is never seen or mentioned in the manga. Trivia *The flashback where young Bulma is controlling Jaco's spaceship takes place 11 years before she first met Goku. *When Zuno reveals Bulma's breasts measurements and her present age, it becomes Bulma's recurring gag throughout the series when Jaco and later Goku mentions about her sagging breasts, causing her to punch someone in a fury or being red in embarrassment. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 31 (BDS) pt-br:Vamos para Zuno-sama! Pergunte sobre a localização das Super Esferas do Dragão! es:Episodio 31 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 031 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super